Will You Marry Me?
by Tinkerbell81
Summary: George suddenly realises that he's ready to ask Hermione a very important question - will she say yes?


**Disclaimer - Characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing them.**

Will You Marry Me?

It was Easter at The Burrow, and the entire family was there. As with most family occasions it was loud and full of laughter. The children were running round the garden looking for the hidden Easter eggs, while the adults sat outside watching them.

George Weasely wasn't watching the kids, he was watching Hermione. It had been five years since the end of the war, and three since he realised how amazing and special Hermione was. He knew the best day of his life was the day she told him she loved him, and while everyone else thought their pairing was odd, he knew it was perfect.

Molly had been hurt when Hermione and Ron had announced that they were only friends. She so desperately wanted Hermione to be part of her family officially, to be a Weasley. She'd been pushing George to propose almost since he announced his relationship with Hermione. Each time George told her he'd do it in his own time. How she hoped it would happen soon.

Hermione was sitting with Ron and Lavender's baby daughter Rose in her arms. As she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms she wondered when it would be her turn. She loved George and their life together and she knew it was forever, but part of her wanted marriage, babies and family. She felt ready now, more settled and content than she had since the end of the war.

Hermione lifted her eyes and saw George looking at her. She smiled at him and he winked back. He couldn't believe how much seeing her with a baby in her arms was affecting him. He's seen her hold babies before, after all there were several in the family, why was today different?

"Because that's what you want. Because you want her to be holding your baby" said Fred's voice. George smiled, even though Fred had been dead for five years he still had an amazing knack of saying exactly what George was thinking before George realised. Still smiling George already knew that he wanted to propose, he had just wanted it to be perfect. What he now realised was that he just needed to do it, getting Hermione to be his wife would be perfect no matter how he did it.

Ginny had noticed her brother staring at his girlfriend with a smile on his face. She put James down, to continue his egg hunt, and wandered over towards George.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, making George jump.

"Would you believe me if I said nothing" he said. Ginny looked at him and shook her head, "nope, now spill".

George looked at his sister and realised that an co-conspirator could be helpful. "Well let just say I've realised its time I propose". Ginny squealed, and everyone turned to look at her.

"George what did you do" Mrs Weasley said sternly.

"Just a simple tickling charm mum" Ginny said, leaping to her brother's defense, as given the look on his face, he did not want his plan discussed.

"Oh George" said Mrs Weasley, shaking her head, before continuing to the kitchen to get more food.

"Sorry" Ginny said, "so how, when, does she suspect anything?"

"She has no idea" George responded, "and I want it to stay that way". Ginny nodded, "well let me know if you need anything" she smiled, before running after James who was about to destroy his grandmother's veggie patch.

The rest of the day past relatively normally, at least for a Weasley family gathering. It was time for everyone to head home, and George knew this was when he was going to put his plan into action. He'd even coerced Ginny to make up some reason why Hermione needed to go back to Grimmauld Place with her and Harry, and to not let her leave to come home until 9pm.

Once Ginny had taken Hermione home with her George made his excuses and left for their flat, to make his preparations. He'd thought about how he'd propose many times, and had come up with many different ways in which he could ask that question, it just never seemed like the right time.

He knew Hermione wouldn't want a big show, just something private between them, but he wanted it to be special. He headed up to the roof terrace that she had created on the roof of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezles. The view was spectacular and it was private, with no one else around them having a roof terrace.

He set up warming charms, a picnic blanket with cushions, and some candles (magically lit) and then he headed down to the shop to modify some Weasley Wizbangs so end with a very special message, just for Hermione, before then heading upstairs to set them up.

With 15 minutes left until Hermione was due back, he quickly organised the apartment so that when Hermione arrived all she saw was a candle lit room and a trail of daisies to the roof terrace. He grabbed the picnic basket and made his was to the roof to wait for Hermione to arrive.

Hermione finally managed to leave Grimmauld Place, well actually Ginny had basically told her she couldn't leave and then come 9pm had practically thrown her into the floo home. Hermione was confused and a bit cross, until she looked around the room. It looked beautiful and then she saw the trail of daisies, and knew she was supposed to follow them.

When she arrived at the roof, her breath was taken away as it looked truly spectacular. There was soft candlelight, more of her favourite flowers and a beautiful looking picnic blanket, where George was sitting waiting for her. Hermione slowly made her way over to George, who stood to meet her, handing her a sunflower and she smiled, remembering how she had told him sunflowers always reminded her of him (and his twin) as they always made her smile. She had even planted some on their roof terrace.

Hermione had been with George long enough to know when he was up to something, and she knew tonight was one of those nights, although her instincts also told her that in this instance he was up to something special rather than a prank.

She took his hand, and let him lead her to the blanket and encouraged her to sit down, which she did. George took a seat next to her, and smiled "do you trust me?"

Hermione smiled back and nodded, unable to find her voice as her stomach was doing summersaults. She was suddenly nervous but in a good way. George was always sweet and caring, but this was a different level of romance.

George laid down, and gently pulled Hermione down so she could snuggle into him. He lifted his wand and said a silent incantation which started the firework display. Hermione grinned as the display started. She loved their fireworks and thought they were spectacular, and this was a special display just for her.

The display had flowers and hearts and even an orange cat dancing amongst them, reminding her of Crookshanks. As the display went on she snuggled further into George, wanting to let him know that she loved it, but not wanting to take her eyes away from the display.

As the firework display ended the hearts moved to spell out

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Hermione lifted her head and turned to look at George, who was looking slightly nervous, but smiling gently. He slowly sat up and took Hermione's hands in his, "Hermione I love you, you make my life complete, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, and smiled as she nodded her head, "yes George, yes I'll marry you" she whispered, not wanting to break the magic she felt around them, before leaning in to kiss him.

Magically the firework words, which were still floating in the are, changed into a giant heart, which hung over them as they celebrated their engagement together.

* * *

**AN: This is just something that has been floating around in my head so I thought I'd share :)**


End file.
